


Scarves

by sexbornpoison



Series: The Kuntbastian Chronicles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexbornpoison/pseuds/sexbornpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had to ask, Sebastian Smythe could tell you in countless ways just how he enjoyed having sex. The fact that he had not just one but two boyfriends only served to extend the possibilities his libido desired, resulting in a list that only seemed to lengthen – not that Sebastian would complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> For chorlifser, and the rest of the Kunts.

If you had to ask, Sebastian Smythe could tell you in countless ways just how he enjoyed having sex. The fact that he had not just one but two boyfriends only served to extend the possibilities his libido desired, resulting in a list that only seemed to lengthen – not that Sebastian would complain.

For example: scarves. It had been one of the things that brought Kurt and Hunter close; though he knew Kurt still wished Hunter’s taste in that accessory translated to the rest of his choices in clothing. When the two had spare time, especially on occasions when Sebastian’s classes or study groups would keep him unavailable, they’d indulge and add to the already enormous collection of scarves stored away in one of their closets’ drawers. While Sebastian wasn’t unaware of its use for bondage, let alone its convenience as Kurt’s method to cover up ‘unwanted’ love bites, he certainly hadn’t expected the combined effort Hunter and Kurt put into their next indulgence.

It was always a sight to see Kurt’s wrists tied up while he was left to the mercy of both Sebastian and Hunter. The shortest among the trio was undoubtedly one of the most elegant and composed boys he’d ever come to know. Kurt was always in control – and so the fact that he gave that control to not one, but two boys had its immense appeal to Sebastian. While Kurt was bound to the headboard, Hunter and Sebastian would go on teasing him by touching him in ways both boys have learned about him until Kurt was a writhing, begging mess between them – and they didn’t stop there. What really pushed Kurt to beg, and Kurt Hummel rarely begged, was when they’d turn their attention to one another, leaving Kurt to surrender, unable to do much but watch his lovers while he was left untouched.

Hunter, who had a lot more compassion than what most people would give him credit for, was always the first to break, turning away from the smirk that seemed permanently laced on Sebastian’s mouth and give in to whatever Kurt had been begging for. Sometimes, Sebastian thought that this was exactly why Kurt was noticeably a bit more affectionate towards Hunter – not that he minded, he knew Kurt had his own personal brand of flirt when it was between them.

To witness Kurt give his control up was one thing, but it was another to see him truly in his element. Commanding, bossy, bitchy, it was what thrilled Sebastian when it came to Kurt. “Diva” wasn’t even a word for it though irritation was, as it had always been, a fairly common emotion that swept through the Clarington-Hummel-Smythe apartment, one that Hunter would call out on with his own flair of domineering disposition.

So when he came home from class on a late Friday afternoon, he knew it’d be the beginning of a long, much-awaited weekend the moment he opened their bedroom door.  
Instead of Kurt bound to the bed, it had been Hunter who was currently preoccupied in a lip-lock with the lithe, porcelain boy. Hunter’s arms were already shaking from the effort to break loose, his chest heaving as Kurt pulled away at the sound of Sebastian’s arrival.

“Hi,” Kurt breathed, “you’re just in time.”

In time for him to see how the two would have already finished if he weren’t dismissed early he almost scowled, his words stolen from his as Kurt climbed off of Hunter’s lap, both of his boyfriends down to their underwear and Kurt greeting him in a kiss far dirtier than the welcome kisses he usually received.

“Is that Sebastian?” Hunter gasped out, his breathing coming in short, sporadic bursts, as one of his – or Kurt’s, sometimes Sebastian couldn’t tell – scarves served as a blindfold blocking his vision.

“No, it’s Mr. Puss 2.0,” Sebastian bit back, smirking at the sight of the tanned, muscled frame spread out on their bed before sucking in air abruptly from having Kurt trail down kisses on his neck.

“None of that, Bastian,” Kurt murmured, nimble fingers already unbuttoning his polo before discarding the clothing.

This was one of Sebastian’s favorite variations of Kurt, a Kurt extremely eager to please in the bedroom which had surprised Sebastian the first time he witnessed this of Kurt in action after about the sixth or seventh time they hooked up.

When all three men were down to their last articles of clothing, Sebastian made his way to the bed in front of Hunter where he was visibly twitching from anticipation.

“Seb, come on, just- please do something,” Hunter cried out as Sebastian traced Hunter’s thigh with one finger.

“Babe, how long have you kept him like this?” Sebastian asked, turning to Kurt before frowning at the malicious glint on Kurt’s glasz eyes.

“Long enough,” Kurt muttered before grabbing Sebastian’s hands and tying his wrists behind his back, Sebastian’s reflex to pull away maimed by the shock of Kurt’s movement.

“What’s this?” he asked in confusion before moaning as Kurt stepped in front, climbing back on Hunter’s lap while facing Sebastian. He arched his back and judging by the way Hunter was straining his neck to catch a glimpse, he had a feeling Hunter knew how Kurt must have looked at the moment. Kurt pressed his cheek right where Sebastian’s clothed erection was already aching, mouthing along his length as Sebastian’s jaw dropped from the friction that just wasn’t enough.

“Baby, what’s this about?” Sebastian groaned, his hips involuntarily thrusting against Kurt’s mouth before biting his lip as Kurt peeled his boxer briefs down with his teeth. He was about to move his arm to grip the top of Kurt’s head and thrust his cock in when the strategically tied scarf disrupted his movement.

Fuck.

“Another word and I’ll treat your mouth the same way I’ve treated your hands,” Kurt threatened, though the warning bounced off of Sebastian’s need to express his genuine curiosity from the way Kurt was visibly gasping, his lower half grinding along to Hunter who had been busy thrusting up the line of his clothed dick along Kurt’s ass. Kurt’s eyes shut tight as his hands gripped the sides of Sebastian’s hips before swallowing the head of Sebastian’s dick, causing their latest arrival to let out an obscene moan.  
Kurt continued licking along Sebastian’s length, swiping at the head occasionally to lick off some of the pre-come that had gathered there before pulling away and pulling Sebastian’s neck down for a kiss.

“Kurt, baby, please,” Hunter whined, pouting as Kurt climbed off of him again, a chuckle erupting from Kurt no less than a moment after.

“Take it off,” Kurt commanded, staring at Sebastian with eyes that barely had any of the color left from how dark his irises were. He nodded towards Hunter and Sebastian wasted no time as he crouched down and peeled Hunter’s brief the same way Kurt did his.

Once both he and Hunter were stark naked, Kurt guided Sebastian to straddle Hunter’s hips before moving behind him, Sebastian licking his lips at the sight below him before turning his head to follow Kurt and gazed at him hungrily. Kurt returned the smirk thrown at him, uncapping a bottle of lube as he began to coat and warm two of his fingers with the substance.

“Gonna prep yourself for us now, babe?” Sebastian teased, lowering his crotch so he could slide his cock along Hunter’s. Hunter let out another moan, settling for the minimal friction Sebastian was giving him as Kurt rolled his eyes.

“I’m about to prep you, actually,” Kurt retorted, enjoying the brief look of surprise on Sebastian’s already flushed face before it was swept by a hungry, salacious expression that he was sure both Kurt and Hunter were familiar with.

“Fucking hurry up!” Hunter cried out, no longer appeased by frotting with Sebastian, prompting Sebastian to lean down and suck Hunter’s tongue in his mouth. As he bent over, he groaned wantonly into Hunter’s mouth as Kurt began to stretch him, his technique seemingly even slower and dragged out, much to his pleasure and in contrast to Hunter’s.  
When Kurt deemed him finally ready, he slid next to them on the bed and recoated his hand with the lube before reaching over and stroking it over Hunter’s throbbing cock. Below him, Sebastian lavished the sight of Hunter sucking in a gulp of the humid air as he licked his lips when Kurt held the base of Hunter’s cock, ready for Sebastian.

“Ride him.”

Slowly, he used his hips to lower himself, his head falling back as his arms shook from the need to brace himself on something, anything – Hunter’s thighs, his chest, and with effort, pursued to take all of Hunter in. When his ass was flushed against Hunter’s thighs, he watched his boyfriend vibrate with energy, his hips thrusting upwards as he whined.

“Move, Seb, fucking move!” Hunter yelled, only to be silenced by Kurt as the NYADA student cupped his face and pressed soothing kisses along his jawline.

“You heard him Bastian, move,” Kurt ordered, leaning back on the headboard next to Hunter and used the same hand that stroked Hunter to reach over and press two digits inside himself. Kurt gasped, his eyes shutting momentarily before opening them and staring straight into Sebastian’s, a silent instruction to ride Hunter without the use of his own arms.

Not one to back down from a challenge, especially Kurt’s, Sebastian lifted his hips slowly, dragging Hunter’s cock out before impaling himself on the man. He repeated the motion, his own cock twitching on the fourth bounce that shot straight to his prostate. He looked below him and moaned at the vision, Hunter whose mouth was hanging open, tan skin glistening in sweat and Kurt, who was sitting comfortably next to Hunter, smooth, porcelain skin flushed red from the dildo he hadn’t noticed, taking a moment to watch the object slide in and out of Kurt in the same rhythm that Hunter’s cock was thrusting into him.

“Faster,” Kurt gasped out, leering at Sebastian with determination as Sebastian obliged, ignoring the strain he was putting on his thighs and revelled in the sounds both Hunter and Kurt were making. His fingers were digging into his palm, the effort of riding his boyfriend without assistance taking its toll before he dropped his torso on Hunter, the latter instantly latching on Sebastian’s neck as Sebastian faced Kurt.

“Why’d you stop?” Hunter whined, his hips still trying to push into Sebastian.

“Give me a minute,” Sebastian snapped, scowling at Kurt who rolled his eyes and crept closer.

“You don’t have a minute. You either finish fucking yourself on Hunt until you come or I’ll take over,” Kurt warned him before cradling his face and pressing a warm, wet kiss.

“You can do it, Bastian,” Kurt whispered in his ear, leaning down and sucking a mark on Sebastian’s shoulder before resuming his position, the dildo already fucking into him again.

With renewed conviction, Sebastian sat up, exhaling stridently and began to move his hips up and down, biting his lip as the head of Hunter’s cock was back at brushing the spot inside him.

“Feel good, Bas?” Kurt hummed, his eyes taking in the view of Sebastian, skin shiny from sweat as Sebastian responded with a moan.

“I asked you a question, Sebastian. Answer me, does Hunter feel good?” Kurt asked, raising his voice slightly.

“Yes! Fuck, yes he feels fucking good!” Sebastian roared, bouncing on Hunter even faster.

“Good boy,” Kurt murmured before tossing the dildo away and sitting up, leaning over Hunter’s chest as he took Sebastian for the second time in his mouth.  
The cock that was repeatedly drilling into him, along with Kurt’s warm, wet mouth sucking his own, finally pushed Sebastian off the edge as he came, shouting his release as he shot his come into Kurt – groaning when he felt Kurt already swallowing his spunk.

His hips stopped moving, to Hunter’s dismay, and without warning, climbed off of Hunter and dropped down on the other side of the heaving man whose blindfold couldn’t hide the obvious scowl on his face.

“Take this off, Kurt!” Hunter exclaimed, the headboard slamming against the wall from his efforts of thrashing against the restraints.

Without a word, Kurt slipped the blindfold off, Hunter’s eyes blinking rapidly as his vision was restored, before Kurt untied his wrists.  
As soon as Hunter was released, he flipped them over, Kurt landing on his back as Sebastian watched with keen interest, his cock making a valiant effort to harden as Hunter draped himself over Kurt. From the way a moan was ripped out from Kurt’s throat, Sebastian knew Hunter had pushed himself inside of Kurt and the headboard resumed rocking against the wall, licking his lips as Hunter silenced Kurt by catching his mouth with his in a dirty kiss.

“Does he feel good, Kurt?” Sebastian teased, his voice throaty and grinned as Hunter pulled away, smirking as he waited for Kurt to respond without stopping his thrusts.  
His question was answered as Kurt began to come, one hand reaching over to stroke himself as the other, the one closest to Sebastian, reached for him which Sebastian immediately took, pressing kisses along his boyfriend’s knuckles.

As Kurt rode out his orgasm, Hunter leaned back, squaring his shoulders before beginning a furious, merciless rhythm, slamming into Kurt relentlessly before reaching his completion, shooting his load inside his already wrecked boyfriend. He pulled out after a moment, causing Kurt to wince from the void that Hunter left as Hunter draped himself on top of Kurt, much to Kurt’s chagrin.

“You’re heavy,” Kurt complained, though his own hands were unable to do much but caress Hunter’s back. Hunter ignored Kurt’s words, resting his head on Kurt’s chest as he opened his eyes to check on Sebastian.

“If someone would kindly untie this too, it’ll be greatly appreciated,” Sebastian hissed, referring to the scarf still restraining his hands.

Almost as if on cue, Hunter and Kurt turned to look at each other before exchanging twin smirks, Kurt turning to Sebastian as Hunter began sucking wet, bruising kisses on Kurt’s collarbones.

“Didn’t you say something about coming just by watching me and Hunter fuck?”


End file.
